Sorry I Lost You.
by palmstar
Summary: JillxCarlos ficcy . Chris find jill and carlos snoozing, his reaction. jills reaction. carlos gets to know frozen peas on a more personal level! its all happening, when will dinner be served!?!?!
1. Default Chapter

A/n- Okay for all you JillxChris fans, this is a JillxCarlos fic.

Why? Cause I feel there aren't enough of these, and that all this obsessive Carlos bashing could be toned down a bit. He's not THAT bad!

If you don't like the idea of JillxCarlos don't read this, and if you do and feel compelled to flame me, don't bother cause it does absolutely nothing…though I do always get a good laugh out of people who can't take fiction for what it is...fiction!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry I Lost You.

Chapter 1 - Of coffee and Roses

It had been a good few months since the incident in Raccoon City, and almost two months since Chris had returned from Antarctica with Claire under an arm.

Jill had only heard a little of the story of what went on. Chris seeming a little reluctant to talk about it, Claire even more so.

Though things were always very tense things had quieted down, there was no longer a need to meet in alley ways or under bridges, in a fear that someone would appear out of the shadows pointing a gun to her temple.

Though there was always that nagging voice in the back of her mind, telling her to be more careful, to always look if she was being followed. Bordering on paranoia.

But she didn't always need to remind herself of the impending danger of being at the top of the Umbrella hit list. She had the others around her to do that.

The events that have occurred over the past year had thrown her life literally into chaos. She had moved around seven times in the past few months as to keep her location unknown.

She now resided in Paris.

Of course she wasn't alone, she was _never_ alone. Barry, Chris, Claire, Rebecca and Carlos were all also in Paris. Though the closest person to her was Rebecca who was stationed in an apartment block a street away.

Although safety in numbers was the smart thing, Barry had said that he felt that suspicion might arouse should a large group of foreigners be staying altogether in the one apartment block.

So it was decided that they would all live in a separate area of the city.

The furthest away from where Jill was, being Carlos.

He had said that he wanted a nice view and chose an apartment near the river.

Jill rather resented that he should be so far away. Barry had insisted that she chose a place that was near everyone else, rather than more isolated from everyone.

As much as she felt close to them all, she needed to have a little space.

She spent nearly all her time with either Rebecca or Claire, or out at dinner with Chris.

Chris, her former partner. Things between them had gotten rather close, he seemed to visit her at her apartment more often than the others. 

Jill had figured that he wanted more than friendship, and she had been willing to give it a go.

Though things became difficult to work around, with moving all the time.

It had been on more than one occasion that he had left her standing alone outside a restaurant. Only to find that he had discovered another lead onto Umbrella's newest headquarters or new information on the latest strand of the G-virus.

Jill had been seriously thinking about ending it. As much as she loved being with Chris, enough was enough.

There were other things that troubled her mind.

She was tired. Tired of running, from using fake names and dying her hair other colours. She wanted to just stop and stand still for a minuet as everything else was spinning so violently around her.

Relieved to know that they were going to be staying in Paris for a good few months at the least., she had gotten a job down at a small antique bookstore. Enjoying the quite of the small corner shop. She loved the smell and texture of the old books and reading the classic volumes of timeless stories. 

She felt she learnt something from it everytime she opened their leather bound covers and flicked through the discoloured pages.

Her love of books had come as a surprise to the rest of her friends. None of them ever seeing as her as the sort to sit down and read a book. Though Carlos was the only one who didn't think it was a surprise as they'd only known each other for a couple of months and she'd mentioned it during the first few weeks of there friendship.

Carlos had become a good friend to her, although he was younger by a couple of years he acted a great deal more mature than a lot of the guys she use to know.

Jill sighed. Looking into her reflection in the mirror. Her hair done neatly up in a butterfly clip.

Her dark brown hair falling softly from the clip.

She missed her old hair colour. It use to be a rich brownie-red. Now a dark chocolate colour.

She was suppose to be going out with Chris again tonight, but he had canceled. He'd found more leads on Umbrella and him and Barry were no doubt going to be having an all-nighter of Strategies and plans of action, if any. 

Claire and Rebecca were going to have a "girls night"

Rebecca's plan of trying to cheer Claire up.

She'd lost a friend in Antarctica, and ever since has been very withdrawn and distant.

Jill didn't want to seem heartless in not going but she really didn't need the weight of someone else's sorrow on her.

On a last minuet impulse she'd rung up Carlos and seen if he wanted to go out for dinner and a movie.

He had agreed, as always and was coming to her apartment to meet up with her.

"You're late" Jill smirked, looking out the window she saw the figure of Carlos running up to the entrance of the building.

Carlos looked up to see Jill's face peering down at him, she pointed at her watch in mock anger.

"You're late!" she yelled

Carlos shrugged and flashed her a grin, swinging the door open to the building he disappeared inside.

Jill backed away from the window, shutting it as she moved away.

She heard a light rapping at the door, "Come in" she said, rummaging around in her desk draw for a small comb.

There was a click at the door, as Carlos stepped through, closing it behind him.

"Hola Jilly" he grinned.

Jill turned around to face him, a smile on her delicate features, she walked over to him giving him a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Long time no see" Jill spoke, drawing back as she went to grab her purse.

"I'm glad you said you'd come." She said turning around to face him again. 

Carlos smiled. It had been a couple of weeks since he last saw Jill, delighted everytime he did get the chance to see her.

Since Jill and Chris were now and item (much to his disapproval) he felt awkward around Chris when he was with Jill. Chris didn't seem to trust him very much.

"You look great" He grinned. Digging his hands into his pockets.

Jill wore a light blue Turtleneck sweater with a pair of cream canvas hipsters, donning a small gold crucifix around her neck.

Carlos wore a beige short sleeve shirt, with cream khaki pants. A sweater tied around his waist.

"Same to you" she replied. Walking towards the door.

"Shall we go?" Jill asked.

Carlos grinned, "After you" he said gesturing to the door.

"Why thank you" Jill replied, stepping out into the hallway.

They walked down the street in small banter about this and that. Sharing various events that had happened over the past few weeks of their absence from each other.

"I think we should really do this more often" Jill laughed, as they walked towards the movie cinema.

Carlos laughed "wouldn't Chris get jealous if we did?"

Jill didn't reply, she somberly stared at the ground as they walked. Carlos felt stupid for what he had said, he didn't mean to bring Chris up, he just wanted to joke.

"Sor-"Carlos began but was cut off by Jill " You know I was suppose to go to dinner with Chris tonight".

Shaking her head "he canceled because of a lead he found two more of umbrella's facility's…Again"

Carlos remained silent.

"Not the perfect couple as perceived by others huh?" She mused. "As much as I want to get revenge on Umbrella, I want to pretend it never happened-"

"To wake up tomorrow and not know a thing about horrible Umbrella or the latest virus break-out"

"I want to have a normal life, with a normal relationship"

Jill felt an arm link under hers, looking to her friend. He said

"Jilly, some things are just meant to happen you know?"

"Although some of these things are horrible, unmentionable, everything happens for a reason"

Jill smiled closing her eyes and resting her head on Carlos's shoulder as they walked on.

"That's fine" she smiled "just don't walk me into a pole, I've got my eyes closed"

The rest of the night went much on with no talk of the past, of Umbrella or of the Nemesis.

No talk of relationships of the past, nor relationships of the present.

"I swear some of the things in that movie just weren't right"

Jill spoke shaking her head dismally.

Carlos grinned, nudging Jill "you're right, there were hardly any naked women, truly disappointing."

"Pervert" Jill muttered. Giving a short laugh.

"I wonder if I should ask for a refund" Carlos mused, "I want my money back, you promised me naked women and there weren't any"

"They'd tell you to grow up and get a life" Jill panned "though I doubt you could say anything more than 'naked women' in French" she laughed, linking arms with Carlos again.

"I can say more than 'naked women'!" he said "I can say-"

"and isn't part of the lyrics to 'Lady Marmalade'" Jill cut in. "you were saying?" she asked innocently

Carlos smirked at Jill, "Who needs enemy's when you've got friends like good old Jilly"

They walked on contentedly arm in arm, not saying much. Just enjoying the company of the other and the fresh scent on the night air.

"What do you think will happen?" Jill whispered

"huh?"

"If Umbrella ever catch up with us?"

They were at the bottom of Jill's apartment, standing under the archway.

Carlos looked at Jill for a while, careful with his words "I guess I don't know" "There will only be one way to know-" Stopping himself.

He looked down at Jill, her hair covering her face. Conveniently preventing him from being able to read her expression.

Jill was perhaps the strongest person he had ever known, even over the guys that he knew, had known.

She had lived in Raccoon, she lost her home, her friends, more. 

Yet she didn't let it bring her down. 

Carlos couldn't even imagine himself being able to compare to Jill's strength with everything that had happened to her.

"Jill-" he began "Feel like coffee?" Jill cut in. Her hair away from her face now. Smiling sadly.

"Sure" he replied. 

"Which one do I pick?"

Carlos eyed a long line of jars, all containing some sort of coffee beans. For Carlos there was only one coffee, the one that was the least complicated. AKA Instant.

"There's the Roma, Livanto, Volluto, Cosi or plain old Ristretto" Jill said absently, her upper half hidden behind the white fridge door.

Carlos picked Volluto, out of pure judgment that he had a 1 out of 5 chance of getting something that tasted all right.

"Have you planned anything for the rest of the week?" he asked, watching as Jill fiddled around with the coffee maker. 

"Actually no I haven't, I was gonna see if Chris wanted to have lunch with me on Wednesday but he says he'll be tied up for the rest of the week with this" she mocked "_new information_" pulling her hair away from her face.

Carlos surveyed her "you really aren't happy with this arrangement are you?"

Jill looked at him "well, no not exactly" she sighed, pulling on the coffee mugs from a rack next to the Coffee machine. 

Carlos opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Jill "You know, I'm sick of being pulled around here" 

Jill splayed her hands "I just want a normal relationship, where I'm important not something that will wait around till your quite available" 

"no last minute notices '_Sorry Jill, we'll have to reschedule it for some other time_'." She thumped her hands down onto the kitchen bench, lowering her head.

Carlos as much as he didn't like Jill going out with Chris, he wasn't the type to break up relationships because of jealousy. Jill has every right to go out with whomever she wants to, even if it isn't him.

"Jill I'm sure he doesn't mean to-" "y'know I thought I would be really happy with Chris" she cut in. "that perhaps for the first time in my life I'd have a relationship that worked."

Jill stared intently down at the counter. "but you know you can't always be right" she said.

Carlos doing the manly thing went around to the other side of the bench and gathered Jill in a warm hug. If there was anything she needed right now it was a friend who'd support her if she was having relationship problems. But he couldn't help but feel a growing resentment towards Chris.

Sure the guy had helped Jill escape the mansion incident, he deserves a pat on the back for that one. But pulling Jill around like this, was not something Carlos approved at.

"Jill " he cooed, lifting her chin so he could look at her. "Have you spoken to Chris about how you feel?"

Jill looked away, her dark hair falling over her eyes "no" she breathed "I haven't told him how I feel.". Jill sighed, looking up at Carlos, giving him a weak smile. She sniffed and blinked away the stinging in her eyes.

Carlos led her to the lounge where he sat her opposite himself, "I don't have a handkerchief or a tissue" he noted "but you're welcome to use my sleeve" he waved his arm in front of Jill's face, with a warm smile.

Jill looked up, grabbing the sleeve of his shirt and mock blowing her nose on it. "Thanks" she laughed.

"No problem" Carlos grinned "but this is gonna take forever to get out". Pointing at the area where Jill had supposedly blown her nose.

Jill laughed again, wrapping her arms around Carlos and burying her head in his chest. "Why are you so good to me?" she asked, her words slightly muffled.

"Ah, I dunno cause I care I guess" he said, breathing in the soft perfume of her hair.

The truth was, Carlos cared a great deal about Jill, more than mere friendship he felt he loved her. Something people seemed to think he was impossible of understanding. He wasn't the womanizer everyone made him out to be. In fact he'd had very little experience with women as far as relationships went. Though he liked to flirt on the occasion he never had really had the time to get into a relationship. 

"I hope you don't mind, but I'm not moving for the rest of the night" Jill's muffled voice sounded. Carlos grinned "don't mind at all".

Jill fell asleep thinking over the night and how good Carlos's after-shave smelt. Not one thought of Chris entered her mind for the rest of the night.

Chris had a distinctive feeling that he probably should be doing what he was doing. Breaking into Jill's apartment to 'surprise' her probably wasn't one his most brilliant plans. After all Jill was more likely to pull out her 9mm and open fire without looking to see who it was than act pleasantly surprised. They were after all on the constant alert that Umbrella might be trying to track them down.

He felt bad about canceling dinner last night. And about canceling all the other dates as well. 

So here he was, at 6am in the morning with a bunch of red roses, trying to break into Jill's apartment with an old lock-picking tool he had grabbed off Barry.

Hearing the soft click that meant success, he silent slipped into the apartment, closing the door quietly behind him. Jill was sure to be either thrilled about this or upset for mistaking him for an intruder and killing him.

"Such is the price for love" he mused to himself. 

He checked the bedroom first the bed was empty. The perfect wrinkle-free quilt with elegantly printed floral designs covering it sat with its usual mound of pillows and teddy bear propped up against them. Chris wasn't going to deny that he hadn't seen Jill's bedroom before, on two occasions in fact.

A smug look flashed over Chris's face as he remembered those two occasions he'd been in her bedroom.

Dragging his eyes and mind away from the bedroom he left walking along the hallway to the lounge room.

Upon entering, the first thing he noticed was the pair of dark khaki Colarado's placed haphazardly on the floor behind the lounge. They weren't Jill's they were too big, and they certainly weren't his, who's then?

Chris had moved around to the other side of the lounge, the sight was not one that pleased him.

There on the lounge curled up was Jill, a pair of tanned arms wrapped around her slim figure: Carlos's.

He dropped the flowers, making a soft crunching noise as they hit the floorboards.

Jill stirred by the slight noise opened her eyes. She'd had the most wonderful sleep, and a pretty good dream to go with it. Not only that but she was still wrapped very warmly in Carlos's arms. Though he'd shifted and she was now lying down, she still had the most wonderfully warm tingling sensation all over her body.

Jill blinked again, lifting one arm to wipe the sleep out of her eyes. She noticed a bunch of flowers lying on the floor and next to it a pair of feet.

Perhaps it was the fact she'd just woken up and her senses not being one hundred percent on the ball, but for a moment she thought it was just Carlos. Then she realized that Carlos was still next to her.

To be continued…

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Ooooh! What's gonna happen next? Will Jill realize its just Chris and tell him to join the party? Or will Chris go on a rampage and try to kill Carlos?

Only time shall tell!

Hope ya liked so far…tell me what ya thought won't ya!


	2. Wash Away My Troubles

Chapter 2! Yay! Hehehe I got this one done quicker cause of all the nice feedback I got from chapter 1…even though it took me about 4 months to finally complete cause I kept forgetting about it. Thank you to Mel who supported me on this and kept suggesting that I have someone die or get mutilated. 

A big thank you to all the nice feedback I've been getting from you all, I'm doing my best to get this out so you guys don't hunt me down with a sharp stick for leaving you in suspense :PPP

I forgot to add a disclaimer last time! So here's a quick one: I don't own Jill, Carlos, blah blah blah Capcom owns everything, blah blah blah I like cheese, but I don't own that either XPPP…my mum does…

Sorry I Lost You

Chapter 2 - Wash Away My Troubles

At around 6:05am on a chilly morning in an old apartment block, Chris Redfield stood very still. He felt he couldn't move. His girlfriend was lying curled up in the arms of Carlos Oliviera. _His_ girlfriend, his Jill.

With a half-aware, half-asleep consciousness Jill looked up at the figure standing a few feet away from her. Chris: and he looked everything but what she was feeling a few moments before. Jill sat up quickly, Carlos's arms sliding from her middle. "Chris!" she said in surprise. "H-how did you get into my apartment?" Jill turned to look at her door, which she was pretty sure had locked the night before. "Chris?"

Chris didn't really hear what she was saying, he was still too angry to even move "Chris?" Jill's sweet voice rang out again. "Wh-" he closed his mouth, feeling that if he moved even a muscle more he'd lose it. How angry was he? Angry enough to do something stupid if he didn't keep calm. Calm! How could he keep calm? His girlfriend was wrapped up with Carlos Oliviera. The ex-Umbrella mercenary. He didn't trust him from the beginning when they first met, a rough handshake. Each was sussing the other out. He didn't trust Carlos before, and now he had an even bigger reason to not trust the runt. Cause that's all he was, wasn't it? '_Nothin' but a runt_'. He snapped.

Yelling woke Carlos, who this whole time had been peacefully asleep, not knowing the drama that was about to unfold. Opening his eyes, he saw Jill standing above him waving her arms sporadically and gesturing back to him every now and again. It wasn't until a pair of hands very roughly grabbed him by the collar and hauled him out of the lounge to his feet, where he nearly fell down again before gaining his bearings. This was more than enough to get Carlos awake and on the ball. 

"Chris! Don't you touch him, Chris!" Jill yelled, tugging uselessly at Chris's arm. Regardless of how strong she was, Chris was not only taller but also stronger and heavier than she was.

"Animal!" Chris spat into Carlos's face, a rough shove then a swinging arm caught Carlos in the jaw sending him sprawled on the floor. 

Chris drew close to Jill, his anger seemingly faded. It was Carlos's fault, heaven only knows what that animal might have done to her. "Jill honey, are you okay? Did he-"

A sharp slap brought everything back into perspective, Chris blinking his eyes, pushed past Jill making an angry exit as he slammed the apartment door closed behind him. An angry buzzing noise filled his mind as he recounted over what he had seen. Carefully going over it in his mind. Carlos, falling to the floor as his fist had connected with his jaw. Jill slapping him in the face. He hated Carlos, no wait he loathed him. The more he thought about him, the more he wanted to beat the life out of him.

A wave of chilly morning air met his face as Chris finally exited the building, heading straight back to his own apartment, three streets down. He needed to cool off, his current state of mind left him liable to deck the first person that got in his way. And he was pretty sure he wouldn't give a rat's ass if it were Barry.

"Carlos, are you okay?" Jill knelt down next to Carlos. Rubbing his jaw tenderly Carlos gingerly got up, with the help of Jill, tentatively holding onto his arm. Sitting him down in the middle of the lounge, Jill went to the freezer to get an ice-pack. "Ah, remind me not to hang around you again" Carlos said, leaning back in the lounge. "If all I'm gonna get is decked by Chris, perhaps we should keep our relationship to phone calls only" Wincing as he pressed lightly on the now developing bruise on his jaw line.

"Look, I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened- he just" Jill sighed not bothering to finish her sentence. Walking back over to Carlos with a bag of frozen peas in hand. "Sorry, I don't have anything else" She tilted Carlos's head back, watching him wince as the bag of frozen peas pressed against his jaw. "Here, keep it there okay?" Jill took a seat next to him on the lounge, trying to think of what she could say. "Carlos I'm really sorry- Chris is just-"

"An asshole" Carlos finished her sentence for her, closing his eyes and trying to forget about the pain in his jaw, or the coldness of the ice pack pressed onto it. It hurt to talk. "I don't know what got into him, I mean nothing happened" Jill said, resting her head in her hands. Jill had known Chris for a good few years and although she knew he was a very passionate person when it came to setting things right, he did lose his cool easily, and sometimes didn't think about who he was hitting in the jaw. She'd seen him deck a rookie cop once, for spilling coffee on his jeans.

"We're just friends…" Jill didn't like how things had turned out, she had, had a great night out with Carlos only to be ruined the next morning by Chris barging into her apartment and smacking Carlos in the jaw. Only to leave just as quickly as he'd entered. _'Face it Jill, you've made a mess of things' _her mind kept saying. And she had too. Though Chris still had no right of coming into her apartment like that, he must have picked the lock or got and extra set of keys from someone.

"Jill?" Jill turned to face Carlos "Hmm?" "I'm gonna head off, I gotta get home and take a shower."

He was leaving now too. She wanted him to stay, she felt that needed someone just to sit next to her whilst she went through everything that was going on inside her head. Most of all she couldn't help but feel so bad about what had happened, Carlos and her didn't do anything, they were just sleeping. Chris hadn't seem to think along those lines when he had found them

At around 8am, a loud knocking at the apartment door startled Jill from her sombre silence. "Hey Jill! It's me Claire, open up!" Pulling herself from her seated position on the couch she went and opened the lock on her door, not bothering to check through the eyehole to make sure it was Claire. She didn't care right now, she'd called in sick from work, not feeling like she could do more than stare today.

"So, whats up?" Claire's athletic form bounced in through the doorway, closing it behind her. "Been doing much lately?" she headed straight for the fridge, a she always did. "I hear there's a great new movie-"

"Claire" Jill sighed, moving back to the lounge "cut to the crap, I know why you're here". Claire closed the fridge door, a serious look on her face, a carton of milk in her right hand. She blew a wisp of fringe out of her eyes "am I that obvious?"

Jill's eyes settled firmly on the brunettes bright blue ones, "no, you got in without me having to buzz you" resting her head back into her hands. "Alright, tell me how you know" Jill sighed. Claire, took a swig from the milk carton, then plopped herself in an armchair "Lets see, I woke up at 7:15 this morning with the sound of Chris kicking the crap out of our garbage bin" taking another gulp from the carton. "I tried to talk to him but he looked at me then stormed off." "I figured something was amiss as he normally doesn't kick the crap out of the garbage bin unless he's lost a bet against me, and I can't remember the last time we had a bet going, so-"

"You figured it had something to do with me" Jill looked up through splayed fingers. Claire had a milk moustache "Wipe your mouth"

"Huh?"

"I said wipe your mouth" Claire swiped the back of her hand against her mouth, looking down and noticing the milk, licked it off. "Mmh, so yeah, I thought he might have had a fight with you or something". Jill looked up at Claire, trying to see if she was telling the truth or not, though she trusted Claire enough to know she wouldn't lie to get some thing out of her.

"I wouldn't really call it a fight." Said Jill "more of a 'Hit and Run'" Jill leaned over to Claire taking the carton of milk from her and taking a swig herself. Being careful not to get a Milk Moustache. Claire sat up like a bolt "he hit you!?". Jill studied her reaction "No" she said "Carlos". Claire looked just as dumbfounded "Carlos hit you!?"

Jill stared blankly at Claire, "No, Chris hit Carlos". Claire's face relaxed "Oh" then tensed up again "He hit Carlos!? Why?". Jill shrugged "I don't know, it happened so fast, one minuet we were asleep the next-" wait a minuet" Claire cut in. "We? You and Carlos were asleep _together?_". Jill studied the expression on Claire's features, realising what she was insinuating, "oh, it was not like that! We were just sleeping together, that's all." She said tersely.

Claire eyed her carefully, "so you guys didn't-?" Claire edged "No" Jill replied sharply. "Carlos and I are just friends, I asked him over, I needed someone to talk to." Jill handed back the carton of milk to Claire who stared at for a moment before downing the rest of the milk cartons contents. "How come you didn't talk to me?" Claire pouted, wiping the back of her hand over her mouth again. Jill took the empty milk carton out of Claire's hands "Well-, its not that- well-" she chose her words carefully so as to not insult Claire in any way. "You and Rebecca were having a girls night, and I feel I didn't want to intrude, so I rang Carlos and asked if he wanted to go out for a movie and dinner"

Jill got up and walked over to the bin, dropping the carton into it. "I was meant to be going out with Chris and he cancelled, and I didn't feel like having a night in so I rang Carlos" Claire bounded off the armchair, nearly knocking the lamp over as she did, steadying it with her hand before continuing over to the kitchen. "Righto, so you guys are friends and you went out for dinner and a movie then wound up sleeping together by the end of the night". Jill gave Claire a stern look "we did not "sleep" together we were _asleep_ together".

Claire grinned at Jill, sidling along next to her, she nudged Jill in the ribs "well god-damn if I were cuddled up with that spunky amigo I would be pretty damn disappointed that nothing happened!" Jill turned to Claire and gave her a playful slap on the arm "Claire!"

Claire threw her head back with a giggle, grinning from ear to ear "well come on Jill! He is a rather fine specimen!" a serious look appeared on her features, in a bad Spanish accent "Jill, I am Carlos, come dance the tango with me!" Grabbing Jill by the arms and dragging her into something that looked like the tango but more like a beginner's class for ballroom dancing.

Jill laughed trying to disengage herself from the brunette who was stepping on her toes in a deliberate manner. "Claire! You're crazy!" Claire finally let go, once she'd moved them back over to the lounge. Both fell into a heap on the lounge giggling like school girls. "Alright" Jill said, rubbing her eyes from all the laughter. Trying to be more serious "You know I am going out with Chris? Your brother remember?". Claire who'd had a goofy look on her face straightened up, clearing her throat "Well, yes I know about that. Hell everyone knows about that." 

"If you and Carlos are just friends then he really shouldn't have punched Carlos in the face-" "Jaw" Jill corrected her. Claire shot Jill a look "okay jaw, whatever. Chris being my brother and all I know he has a habit of getting jealous very easily" Jill nodded her head "he's my brother and I love him, we are very close. But I keep a note to myself that I don't get involved in his personal matters so-" Claire brushed her fringe off her forehead with her hand. "You've got nothing going on with Carlos then I think you should have a go at Chris when you see him next, I know I will. It wasn't very nice what he did, and I think he needs a good kick up the ass."

Claire checked at Jill "besides you don't have any feelings for Carlos other than friendship, do you?"

Jill looked down at her hands, they suddenly became more interesting than everything else in the room. It was the crunch question, the one she'd been pondering over the last few hours. Chris was a sweet guy, the kind that your father would never let you go out with, mysterious and a real sweet talker when he felt like it. Though now it had been on more than one occasion that he'd blown her off for a new discovery about Umbrella, another night with Barry cooped up in an apartment into the early hours of the morning discussing and planning. It was always the same. He cared more for what umbrella were doing rather than their relationship. It had hurt her, it was still hurting her.

Carlos on the other hand, she'd known for only a year or so, he was always there for her when she wanted to talk or go out. He made her feel like some sort of princess in a fairytale. He was sweet, funny, interesting. Something a little different from any of the guys she'd ever met before. He'd saved her life on more than one occasion only after knowing her for a few hours. He never cancelled their plans, when they had them. He cared more about what they were doing that what Umbrella was up to. He unlike Chris didn't let Umbrella stop his life. She felt secure whenever she was around him. He'd never hurt her, and she knew he never would.

"Do you?" Claire's voice brought Jill back to reality, Claire was waiting for an answer. But what was the answer? Did she really want to continue her relationship even after what he had done to Carlos? Or tell him that it was over and see where things went with Carlos?

"Jill!" Claire sat up, narrowing her eyes "do you, or do you not have any other feelings for Carlos other than friendship?" Jill felt like she was going to crack like a mirror "I-" she turned to Claire. No comfort came from the brunette's steely gaze, Jill felt like a bug under a microscope "I-" she started again. She felt trapped, she didn't know what to say.

Claire stood up, glaring at Jill. If there was one thing she hated more than anything, it was when people stuffed around with her feelings or her brothers. She's had harsh blows dealt to her feelings in the past, and now she was so cautious about letting herself be open. Chris loved Jill, she knew he loved her. And Jill here was busy trying to pick between true love with Chris or a fling with pretty-boy Carlos. 

She wasn't gonna stand by and watch her screw around with Chris's feelings "If you think I'm gonna step aside and watch you mess around with Chris's heart think again! He loves you more than anyone! He might be your one true chance of being happy! You sitting here and deciding who will be your flavour of the month makes me sick! Don't you dare do anything to hurt Chris ever!" with that Claire stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door with a bang.

Jill sat there motionless, she was in shock, now Claire had walked out on her too. It was like some sort of nightmare, and it was all caused by the fact that she'd let Carlos to stay the night. If only Chris hadn't of been so stupid and crept into her apartment, he would never of seen Carlos and everything would be fine.

Fine, back the way things were before. Chris would promise her another date and he'd cancel it the moment Barry had his ears pricked. They'd be the perfect couple again, 'everyone look and Jill and Chris, don't they look so cute?' it was no longer about her feelings, she was a perfect couple with Chris, how dare she try and change it. Like she didn't even have a choice anymore about who she wanted to love, who she did love. 

Jill lowered her head into her hands and wept, she felt so pressured to be with Chris, regardless of her feelings, he loved her and that was all that mattered. What about her? Did anyone even ask if she loved him back? No had she ever asked herself if she loved him back? Yes.

"No" she said into the empty silence of her apartment. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve. She didn't love him, she had everyone telling her that he loved her, why should she need to love him herself? She walked to the bathroom in sombre thought, her feet making the only noise in the apartment, thudding softly against the hardwood floorboards. The cool air prickling her skin as she discarded her clothes, she glanced at herself in the mirror, her pale skin reflecting the bright light from the bathroom lights.

The jets of hot water meeting the soft skin on her face as she adjusted the shower knob. She washed away the sleep, the tears, and the smell of Carlos's cologne. She washed away everything. She stood there for days it seemed to her, feeling the water race down her body, hitting the shower floor and gurgling into the drain. Turning the shower off and stepping out of the shower onto the bathroom matt, the water instantly starting to cool on her body, she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her form.

The phone rang, Jill hurried out of the bathroom to meet its insistent bleating. "Hello?" Jill tried not to sound out of breathe as the bound she'd made from the bathroom to the phone had been a precarious journey of trying not to slip over. Her feet were still considerably wet and she'd left wet footmarks all through her hallway.

"Its Chris" Jill subconsciously held the phone tighter to her ear. She breathed "Yes?" her out of breath voice making it sound husky. "Can we have lunch or something today?" he paused "we need to talk". A tight feeling clutched at Jill's chest, she was dead afraid of what he was going to say next. She was waiting for it, the yelling or the screaming. The insults, but they never came. "Um- yeah sure, when and where do you want to meet?" trying to sound normal but failing and sounding weak. "I'll come meet you at your apartment, in about hour." 

"Yeah okay, I'll see you here the" Jill's wet hair was dripping all over the place now, the phone starting to slip from her hand. "Okay, see you then" Chris said. Before Jill could fit in a "goodbye" he had hung up, and the tone dial rang in her ears long after she out the phone down, back on it receiver. The tight feeling in her chest clenched tighter. He wanted to talk, he was coming to meet her here. Would he break up with her? Yell and her then say sorry and kiss it better?

Jill paced back to her bedroom, slowly getting out the clothes she was going to wear. She felt now that everything would be decided this lunch was either going to continue their relationship or end it. She watched herself in the mirror as she slowly put her clothes on, wiping away any thoughts or tears that pricked at her. She dug herself this hole, and now she had to get herself out of it.

…To be continued…

Bum bum bummm! Geh, a meeting with Chris for lunch eh? What will be the outcome? What will Jill's decision be? 

Find out next chapter in 'Sorry I Lost You' 

Note about Claire: I know i made her somewhat more immature than most other fics depict her. She's 20 in this fic or something like that I just felt in the games she never really acted her age, she was always too mature so I sorta portrayed her the way I see her in a normal situation.

Any questions feel free to email me! I do not bite…unless you are a piece of Swiss cheese…then I will bite…X3


End file.
